In known water slides, a user typically coasts along a slippery surface from a higher elevation to a lower elevation, either in a straight line path or a path that includes curves. A water slide may take the form of a flume in which a large volume of water is introduced at the entry for lubricating the surface of the slide and for assisting in moving the user along the flume, and/or one or more sections that are misted with water to maintain the slippery characteristic of the slide surface. Sometimes the user will sit or lie on a mat or ride in a vehicle designed to coast along a predefined route. Water slides typically terminate at an exit pool.